The Prime Target
by Supermikeyninjalady
Summary: The kraang are setting their sights on the turtles again... but this time only one of them, the one with the brightest soul, the most innocent nature, the orange mask. Mikey. Can Mikey's big brothers save him before it's too late, or can he save himself? Before he becomes the captured, the tortured... Prime Target. Written with Mikki4mikey
1. Prologue

Hey there everyone, this is Supermikeyninjalady and Mikki4mikey! We are going to be writing a fanfiction together here for the first time! We are going to switch off by each writing a chapter and hopefully this will be a pretty long story. We will really appreciate your comments, please review to tell us what you think, follow and favorite. Thanks all.

Prologue written by Mikki4mikey

**The Prime Target….**

"So far, kraang's attempts at ruling what the kraang knows as the universe, is what is called, an utter failure." One of the kraang says.

"Kraang is right our attempts at capturing the one known as April O'niel have failed because of the one known as the Turtles" another one says as they shift through some of the pictures they have of the other Turtles and April, just then, another Kraang came out of a lab and said "Kraang, kraang has found something that the Kraang would find useful."

So the kraang went to the lab and saw a paper with some letters and a white orb with an orange aura.

"Kraang has found what is known as a parchment, and on that parchment is a type of writing that could help kraang by, what is known as a longshot" he said

"Kraang, please explain" Kraang said.

"The parchments suggests that kraang must collect an artifact that will help kraang in world domination" Kraang drones.

"What is this artifact that Kraang must find?" he asks.

"The artifact which is known as 'pure soul' " kraang says.

"Who has the artifact in their position?" Kraang asked.

"The one known as April O'Neil and the one known as the turtle that has an orange cloth," kraang says.

The others crowd around to see a single sheet of paper, holding more truth than they could know, with the pictures of two on it.

April O'Neil and Michelangelo Hamato…

And on the sheet of paper two words were written in a deep red.

_Prime Targets_…

Hope you enjoyed the first little taste of our story, written by my new friend Mikki4mikey, if you can't already tell… we both love Mikey! And this story is going to feature lots of him! So please read and _REVIEW _the more reviews, the quicker an update. Thanks!

-Supermikeyninjalady, and Mikki4mikey


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Supermikeyninjalady and Mikki4mikey here! Thank you so much for all the reviews, on the amazing prologue written by the amazing mikki4mikey! We got some reviews saying "Please don't stop writing this" and I just wanted to say, sorry to have made you think we were stopping because we are not. We intend to make this a long fanfiction. Please remember to _REVIEW._ Ok enough ranting. Enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter 1 written by me, Supermikeyninjalady

The Prime Target…

The lair was quiet, other than the sounds of beeping and an occasional excited "Yes!" or "No..." from the living room.

It was three in the morning, Friday night, and while most of the Hamato clan were sleeping, one turtle with too much energy for _that early _in the morning was awake playing a video game on the old arcade console they owned.

"Soooo close! Soooo close! Just one more shot and I'll beat the boss!" Mikey whispered a little too loudly.

He was focused, red bloodshot eyes strained on the screen and various snack items strewn along the floor.

"One more…. One more… NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, hands slamming down on the controllers and head falling into his arms.

_Man… this is just embarrassing. How did Leo beat this and I can't? I mean he's just so uptight!_

"Mikey…. What the shell are you doing up at 3 IN THE MORNING!?" an angry yell came from behind Mikey.

Uh oh…

"Raph…. It's uh… good to see you bro…" Mikey chuckled nervously, staring into Raph's angry green eyes.

"Good to see me huh? Well it isn't good to see you at 3 in the morning! You never answered my question." Raph said in a "you better answer me or I'll pummel you" voice.

Mikey gulped. "It's three in the morning… haha… ummm I didn't know that…?"

"Sure. Well you're going to get it now for waking me up with your obnoxious yelling!" Raph growled, holding up his fists.

Mikey knew what that meant… and immediately began running, and screaming with his high pitched voice as Raph chased him all around the living room.

As they ran, the groggy rest of the Hamato's came down. Looking irritated.

Leo looked weirdly angry and was rubbing his eyes. And Donnie… well Donnie looked normal since he rarely ever slept, being cooped up in his lab always making new gadgets to help them with their fights. But even still he seemed annoyed.

Despite this, Raph and Mikey didn't seem to notice, being so wrapped up in one another, that they jumped in surprise when Splinter yelled…

"Enough!"

Raph and Mikey swirled in their spots insistently facing their father.

"What… is going on here? Must I remind you it is…"

"3 o'clock in the morning." Mikey interrupted him, immediately regretting it. "Haha oooopps."

Raph slapped his head against his face at that. Groaning inwardly.

"It was Mikey…"

"Raph was…"

Both Mikey and Raph started to say at once.

"Damare!" Splinter yelled, telling them to be quiet in Japanese. "It doesn't matter who did what… we'll talk in the morning. Everyone needs to sleep now and…"

The ringing of Donnie's shellphone interrupted Master splinter, to the relief of Raph and Mikey.

But they wouldn't be relieved for long…

"Hello?" Donnie said brightly, upon seeing it was April. But a second later he was frowning.

"What?! Ok. We're on our way."

Hanging up, he looked up at his family, a worried look on his face.

"It's the kraang… they're surrounding April's apartment."

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

April pushed the last wardrobe in front of the door, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

She had been sleeping peacefully when a light flashed through her bedroom window, and she'd woken to see lots… and lots… of kranng outside.

Wasting no time she locked her windows, woke up her dad, called the turtles and Casey, and started to pile things in front of her locked door. But none of it was enough.

"Open the door, one known as April O'Neil. Or the ones known as kraang will bust it open." Came the metallic voices of the kranng two inches away.

_Oh jeez… the guys better get here soon… I don't think the doors going to hold much longer._

"Be careful April… I don't want you to get hurt…" her dad said fearfully.

"Don't worry dad, the guys should be here soon." _I hope…_

Just as she said it, the door came flying forward, along with a mass of splintering wood.

Backing up to stand in front of her father, April pulled out her tessan and got into a fighting stance.

"Well this isn't what I wanted but so be it."

And she attacked, dozens of kraang coming straight at her with guns blaring. She tried her best to fight them while protecting her father but it was just too much.

As she barely dodged another lazer shot, throwing up her weapon, and slicing one of the kraang's bot suits in half, she watched in horror as her dad was thrown against the wall, and fell unconscious.

"Dad!" she yelled, to no avail, reluctantly putting her attention back to the kraang and the fight.

_There's just… too many of them…_

Soon April was surrounded in a corner, over 15 kraang on her, and her breathing abstract and off.

Trying uselessly she swung at them again, only to be knocked to the floor by a heavy metal object, most likely one of the bot's arms.

Her head throbbing, she struggled weakly as she was tied up and pushed even farther into the corner.

Bracing herself for the kill blow she put her hands over her face in protection. Waiting. But surprisingly the hit never came.

When she looked up she realized that the kraang had left the corner to surround the now gaping opening that was once her door.

"Wait… I don't understand. Why aren't you killing me? Or kidnapping me or something?" She asked awkwardly.

"Kranng used the one known as April as a trap. To lure the one known as Mikey to this place of living. Then the ones known as kraang will see which one is more bright. The one known as Mikey, or the one known as April. The brighter one will be the one kraang will take for kraangs plan."

At hearing this, April paled… a trap… this was A TRAP! Oh no…. the guys. This was her fault, she called them! And now they were on their way to being captured… to Mikey being captured… but why her? And why Mikey?

April was snapped out of her thoughts as one of the kraang came over and gagged her. Guess they didn't like her talking to them… moments later a loud bang was heard as Casey, and the turtles came busting into the room, weapons out, and fighting the kraang surrounding them.

"April! We'll get you out in no time!" Casey yelled from the front of the room, while manhandling an angry kraang.

April tried to yell through the gage. Tried to tell them it was a trap. That Mikey needed to get out of there… and fast. But all she could manage were mumbles.

And she watched in fear as the fight continued on… and more and more kraang entered her small apartment.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

"There are too many of them! 20 or even 30 is ok, but I've never seen so many come at us at once in such a small surrounding… well, ever!" Donnie called to Leo anxiously.

"Just keep it up!" Leo called back "And I'll try to get to the back and help April."

So they did just that, kept fighting. But every time they took down one kraang, another one showed up. And after a while their energy was running low.

"Leo… I… don't know how much more of this I can take!" Mikey cried out, barely dodging a lazer shot above his head.

"Same here." Donnie cried out.

And although Raph and Leo would never admit it, they were starting to wear down as well. Each sluggish movement barely dodging any kraang attack.

Suddenly all the kraang stopped. And before the turtlesm and Casey could do anything, a loud blaring ear piercing noise spread across the room, causing everyone but the kraang to crumble to the floor, pressing at their ears, wishing for the pain to stop.

And it did, because almost as soon as they had fallen to the ground, everything went black.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Raph awoke to a blurry scene, rubbing at his eyes to try and clear them. He felt as though ropes were scratching at his sides, pulling at him so tight that he couldn't breathe…

He heard his brothers groaning beside him and again rubbed at his eyes angrily, and when he put down his hands, the scene that he saw in front of his eyes made him gasp in shock, and the shock quickly turned into fear and then pure fiery anger.

Right in front of him was his little brother and April, strung up to some machine, unconscious.

"ARRGGGHH!" he yelled out, catching the attention of everyone as he did so.

Before he could say anything though, an electrical pulse ran through the machine and Mikey and April's bodies fell into spasms shaking and pulsing through their bodies.

_NO ONE HURTS MY BABY BROTHER! _

Raph thought, angrily struggling at his bonds.

"Stop! Stop! What are you doing?! Mikey… April… let them go!" Leo yelled out from besides Raph, sounding desperate and so unlike himself.

"If you hurt my little brother I swear I'll KILL YOU!" Raph yelled, adding on to Leo's cries.

Donnie and Casey sat shocked and quiet nearby, and Leo looked so scared and different. And that's when Raph really realized they were in big trouble.

"The ones known as kraang have finished the tests. So the one known as April will be let go." Said a very big kraang, probably the second in command kraang.

"Oh thank god…" Raph could hear Casey whisper beside him.

"What. About. Mikey." Raph growled, his teeth snarled and his face getting red.

"The one known as Mikey has proven to be the bright one. So the one known as Mikey will be taken now."

Raph was about to yell angrily, when a small weak voice could be heard.

"R-Raphie…? Leo… Don?" Mikey whispered, his voice full of pain.

Raph instantly calmed down concern filling his whole being. "Yeah, it's us buddy. Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here."

"Does anything hurt Mike?" Donnie asked weakly, finally finding his voice.

"Y-yes… god.. D-donnie everything h-hurts." Mikey whispered even quieter, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Each brother watched in horror at this, wishing, wanting to just go comfort their little brother. To make everything better.

"The ones known as kraang have heard what is called, enough, and will now take the orange masked one to the place known as the place of hiding."

A kraang stepped forward, un-attaching April, who limped to the floor, and taking Mikey in their arms, they began to leave.

Raph struggled, not caring that he rubbed his skin raw as he tried to free himself, watching as Mikey barely struggled in the arms of their enemies.

Watching as they crowded around his baby brother, so he could no longer see him.

Watching and listening as Mikey cried out one more time… and they were gone. Gone in a matter of seconds. Leaving behind a shattered apartment, the electrical machine, struggling and fearful brothers…

And a screaming bloody murder Raphael….

TBC…

Wow. Ok so that ended up being way longer than I intended it to be, but I really really hope you all liked it. Again sorry for the long time it took to update. Please _REVIEW, _the more reviews, the quicker the update. Peace.

-Supermikeyninjalady and Mikki4mikey


	3. Chapter 2

Hey people! Mikki4mikey here with a brand new chapter for you all! Along with Supermikeyninjalady of course! We're writing a new chapter now which is written by yours truly, so enjoy!

Chapter 2 written by Mikki4mikey

The Prime Target…

"UUUGHH! My head….. What happened?" Raphael asked as he came back into consciousness, as he woke up everything came back to him like a speeding bullet train, flowing through him with no stop.

"MIKEY! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM" he roared but 3 pairs of hands, 2 extremely muscular and one pair lanky, grabbed at him, trying to calm him down, get him to stop struggling.

"Raph calm down!" a voice shouted, Raph instantly recognized who it was.

"Leo? What the shell happened….?" Raph asked wearily, then Leonardo, Donatello and Casey appeared in his view and Donnie answered.

"We were all knocked out after they had taken Mikey and April, we managed to get April out, but not Mike."

Raph stared in horror and turned a distinctive shade of mint green as he remembered his baby brother screaming cause of the kraang shocking him.

'_I have to get him outta that place, we don't know what they're doin' ta him_' he thought.

"We have to rescue him, what're we standing on our shells for huh?" he asked, realizing finally, that while he was lying on the floor… they were still in April's apartment… or what was left of it that is.

"Raph, right now we need a foolproof plan first for it…" Leo was about to say, when Raph interrupted:

"Yeah, yeah… Donnie, ya got a way ta track him?"

"Of course I do but his shell-cell seems to be switched off and the kraang can see us tracking him so... that's out."

"All we can do is wait?" casey finished, gazing at his best friend sadly as Raph watched on in anger and worry.

"Until I think of a better plan… yeah." Donnie sighed.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

"Where…..? Where am I?" Mikey asked groggily as he woke up. Everything ached, from the bottom of his body to the top… and not just slightly, no… it felt more like a 100 pound weight was lying on top of him. Finally when his surrounding began to clear, he saw that he was in a jail cell with pink lines surrounding it's walls, then he noticed that his nunchaku and other weapons were missing.

"Aww man! They took my babies!" he whined, gasping because even speaking a little bit hurt so badly. But then he heard a distinctive sound that went something like… "kraang!" in the distance. It whispered, and he strained his ears to hear what was being said by them.

"The turtle known as the one in orange shall help in ruling the universe for the kraang" they said.

"Kraang agrees with Kraang, now Kraang shall get Kraang's prisoner."

"uh-oh" Mikey said as the two Kraang opened the cell with two electric rods proceeding closer and closer to him…

He backed away into the wall, desperately trying to move his aching body away from the Kraang. But there was nothing he could do.

"It won't work…" he whispered with his last strength, "I won't give in."

That's all he knew as more electricity pulsed through his body, and darkness overtakes him…

TBC…

Cool ain't it, even if it is a bit short, well there's more to come as the next chapter shall be written by Supermikeyninjalady. Please _REVIEW, _the more reviews the quicker the update.

- Supermikeyninjalady and Mikki4mikey


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Supermikeyninjalady and Mikki4mikey here again, with chapter 3, we really hope you enjoy it, and upon some awesome requests, I will be explaining a few of the confusing things a bit more for you. I apologize for taking 4 days... well technically 5 days since it's 1 in the morning to update; my friend was having an emergency. Anyways thank you _so much_ for the reviews and remember, the more _REVIEWS _the quicker the update.

Chapter 3 written by Supermikeyninjalady

**The Prime Target…**

Donnie stared at the torture machine that the kraang had used on April and Mikey for the millionth time in the past three days.

Three days… it had been three days since they took Mikey away, and Donnie still couldn't figure out how to find him. The second day had been the hardest. Waking up to a solemn sewer home, no smell of Mikey's cooking wafting into their noses.

Leo had spent the whole day meditating with Master Splinter, to try and find Mikey's spirit… to no avail. And April and Donnie had worked on bringing the torture machine from April's wrecked apartment and into the sewers for examination. And Raph…

Raph was always gone, day and night, in the city looking for Mikey anywhere he could think of looking.

So to summarize, they were all a wreck. Never sleeping, never eating, and never smiling.

"Ugh… this just has to give me some sort of clue!" Donnie cried to no one at all, resting his hands on one of the device's many straps.

"You'll figure it out." Came a reassuring voice from behind him, he turned around to see April walking into his lab.

"I… I don't know April…" He said wearily, "It just makes no sense."

"I hear you." April replied, "I still don't understand why they kidnapped Mikey, but let me go…"

Donnie nodded in agreement. "I know. We must be missing something… I think I'm going to search New York City's online library to look for clues."

"The library?" April questioned curiously.

"Yeah, that's the only place I haven't checked yet. Maybe I can find a book on what all this is about."

"Yeah… good luck with that." April sighed. She wanted to believe Donnie would find something… but just like everyone else her hope was starting to dwindle.

_Oh Mikey… where are you…?_

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Mikey groaned, struggling to open his eyes. In his half consciousness he could tell he was on a cold hard surface, and he was strapped down once gain.

His heart thumped in his chest as he struggled to breathe, he didn't know it was possible to feel worse than he did earlier, but he had been wrong. Pain spiked through every inch of his body as he struggled, pulled, and focused on trying to get his heavy eyelids to open. They felt like 10 pound weights, holding him down.

His muscles constricted, twitching a bit, and then falling lax, still, and unmoving. He could hear something moving around him, and it sent shivers down his spine.

Using the noises as motivation, he finally opened his eyes into slits, searching all around him. Although everything was blurry he could make out blue figures with pink middles all around him.

"Kraang, looks like the one known as the Bright one is awake, so now the ones known as Kraang can do what is called interrogate him." Said a voice obviously belonging to a kraang.

Mikey tried to focus, and finally was able to open his eyes all the way. As everything got less and less blurry, Mikey let out a gasp. He was in some sort of lab, with white walls on every side, and lab stations in every corner. Looking down he saw easily, that he was on the min lab table, and as he thought, was strapped down with heavy ropes.

"W-what do you want with me?" Mikey asked, trying to sound tough, but failing since he was so hurt.

"The kraang is giving you what is known as a choice. Either you help us, and step into what is known as the energy machine that will do what is known as taking all the world's energy and directing it to Kraang, or Kranng will have to force the bright one." One of the kraang said to answer Mikey.

"What? First of all, why would I ever help you. And second of all how would putting me into some machiney thing help you get the entire world's energy?!" Mikey cried, happy to find his voice this time.

The kraang looked over at one another, before staring straight back at Mikey menacingly.

"The Kraang cannot tell the bright one about what is known as the plan. But if the one known as the Bright one doesn't willingly help. Then the amazing overlord known as Kraang Prime will have to deal with him."

Mikey gulped. Kraang prime! They were going to take him to Kraang prime who will do who knows what with him.

But although Mikey was scared, terrified actually… he wasn't _ever _going to give into the Kraang. Even if that meant dying.

_Just please come soon bros…_

He gulped, tried to channel his inner Raph… and said "Never. I will never help you."

"Then Kraang has no choice."

And before Mikey could say anything else, a sack was thrown over his head, sending him into darkness.

And he was wheeled away to Kraang Prime's main lab…

The worst was yet to come.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Raph jumped from roof to roof, looking everywhere he could for any clue as to where Mikey could be.

He missed his little brother. So much. And although he would never admit it to Leo or Donnie, he felt really guilty because the last time he saw Mikey the two of them got into a fight over Mikey being awake at 3 in the morning…

_God Mikey I hope you're ok so I can tell you how sorry I am little brother._

The sun was starting to go down, and Raph realized he'd be staying out all night… again.

But it was worth it, he had to find his brother. He had too. He was about to turn around and search the city's docks for the third time, when his shell cell started to ring.

"Yeah Donnie, what do you need?" He asked gruffly, not in the mood for another lecture about why he shouldn't stay out all night searching.

As if reading his mind Donnie said, "I'm not calling to lecture you. Actually I've got some good news."

Raph's heart gave a hitch, "Did you find him? Did you find where Mikey was taken?"

"No… _but_ I found an old transcript in the library's archives."

"A transcript! You got me all excited over a stupid book!" Raph yelled angrily in the phone, not caring if he was making Donnie feel bead.

How could Donnie get his hopes up like that!?

"Raph just listen to me… this isn't just any random old book. It's a book called _The Brilliant Sole. _It means, the bright one." Donnie said trying to be patient.

"You don't mean…" raph started.

"Yes. I found a transcript that explains why they want Mikey." Donnie interrupted.

Hearing enough, Raph said he was coming and then hung up, racing back to the sewers.

Leaving the stars hanging over the night, and the city to its normal bustle.

Unknowing of the pain one turtle was going through at that very moment…

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

The Hamato's minus one, Casey, and April crowded around the small computer in Donnie's lab.

"Guys please, back up and I'll explain everything to you."Donnie sighed, as he was quished further towards his computer.

The others apologized, backing off to give him some space.

"Well?" Raph asked impatiently, "What does it say?"

Donnie sighed, "I was about to tell you, if you weren't so impatient!"

"Just read the transcript please Donnie." Leo sighed, just wanting to hear the clue to help them find their baby brother.

"Ok. So do you guys remember how the Kraang called Mikey _The bright one _before they took off with him?" Donnie asked.

The others nodded.

"Well basically this transcript is an old page from an ancient civilization that was here before New York City, it explains how once every 2 hundred years there is one alive being on earth who holds such great power that if realized by evil, can be taken and manipulated into bringing all the power of the earth to them. The power of the bright one is split into 3 different parts. Those parts are innocence, imagination, and heart."

"So basically you're saying that Mikey possesses those three things more than anyone else in the world and so that's why they took him? Because he's the bright one?" Leo asked.

"Exactly."

"But wait, how do they harness the energy from Michelangelo and use him to get all the earths energy?" Master Splinter asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that yet… from what I've learned it takes some _very_ powerful equipment to get his energy. I'm not sure which equipment though." Donnie answered as best as he could.

"Oh it makes since now!" April said suddenly.

"What makes since?"

"The machine that they used to electrocute Mikey and me, in some twisted way must have been how they determined which one of us was the bright one."

"Oh! So you think you and Mikey were the two possible bright ones, and once they figured out for sure that it was Mikey, they let you go?" Leo asked, catching on.

"Exactly!" She cried back happily.

Everyone smiled and looked really excited at the information.

But Raph didn't look amused, "Ok, that's all good and stuff… but that doesn't lead us to where Mikey is, only to what this is all about." He said dryly.

The others nodded, and their smiles dropped too.

"Well hey, at least it's something. Yesterday we didn't have anything at all to tell us what this is." Leo said encouragingly.

"Yeah I guess…" Raph said.

The others turned and were about to leave, when April let out a gasp, and clutched at her head in pain.

"April what is it?" Donnie asked, running over to April and steadying her, since she was swaying on her feet.

"Mikey… ugh… I sense Mikey." She cried.

"Where?!" Raph yelled.

"Shh be quiet Raphael, do not be so loud." Master Splinter said calmly.

"Ugh… as soon as I touched the torture machine I could feel Mikey… he's… he's… ok. At least for now, I can feel it." She whispered.

Leo sighed in relief, "Can you feel anything else?"

"Errr yes… he… he's scared, no he's_ terrified. _And he's hurt… badly. But live. And ok… for now." She repeated again.

"UGH!" Raph screamed, slamming his hands down on Donnie's desk angrily.

"Just wait until I get my hands on those Kraang, they're going to wish they never left dimension x!" Raph cried.

"Calm down my son. We will find your brother." Splinter said, putting his hand on Raph's shoulder, calming him.

Raph looked down sadly, "I know… I know we will… But when?"

"Now."

"What?" Raph said suddenly, and they all looked up to April who had a smile on her face.

"Now. We find him now." She said again. "I can't sense where he is exactly, but… I can see a trap door… and it's in a building. That's all I see, but it's the closest lead we've had yet."

"You're amazing April!" Donnie cried out, hugging April tightly.

"Ummm ok, thanks Donnie. You can get off me now." She mumbled, being squeezed by Donnie.

He blushed and let go of her.

"Ok, Donnie and April, you start researching and try to find any building old or new in New York city that had a trap door, and Raph and Casey, you guys come with me. We're going to search the city for this building while Donnie and April research. With any luck we'll find Mikey really quickly." Leo directed.

"Ok, be careful my sons. I am going to stay here and continue to meditate, who knows, I may find Michelangelo's spirit calling out to us."

"Sounds good." Leo said.

And they were off.

_We're coming little brother… just hang on. We're coming…_

TBC…

Hey everyone so I really hope you liked Chapter 3, and again I am really sorry that I didn't update sooner. Anyways please _REVIEW _the more reviews, the quicker the update. That's a promise. Peace.

-Supermikeyninjalady and Mikki4mikey.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey people, Mikki4mikey here with chapter 4, hope you all enjoy the story me and Supermikeyninjalady are writing, chao**

**Chapter 4 written by Mikki4mikey**

**The Prime Target...**

The kraang had arrived at the lab with Mikey tied up to a wheelchair, all in all his thoughts were racing, what did the kraang want him for? Why did they keep calling him the 'bright one?' what're they gonna do to him..? His string of questions were halted when he saw kraang prime in its giant, brainy self. All his fears really came crashing down right then, forming into one terrified mass.

"Kraang prime hears that the one known as the bright one is not cooperating to kraang's plans to take over the universe" kraang prime drones,a wicked smile on it's disgusting lips.

"Of course not! Dude, you're plannin' to take over the universe, why in the world would I let THAT happen?" Mikey asked, mustering some courage and then using it when he said this.

"Because, kraang knows, that the one known as Michelangelo shall cooperate if kraang forces him to cooperate," the kraang who was wheeling him in said.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Mikey exclaimed.

_Raph would be proud!_

Big mistake on his part, because the moment he said it, Kraang prime smiled evilly and this blue glow emitted around it, sending a silent command to the other kraang to get the machine started.

'What have I gotten myself into' Mikey thought as he was hit upside the head, and saw stars for a second… before he was knocked out for the second time that day by the kraang.

"Let us begin." Kraang prime laughed.

TMNTMMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

"Ok so there's an abandoned apartment building 10 blocks from where the others are looking, and another one 45 miles from there." April concluded as she stepped away from the lab's computer.

"And you're sure this is where you sense it?" Donnie asked quickly.

"Yeah… somewhere around there…" April whispered.

"I found another one 16 miles north on Lard Street and a building with a basement that goes down 67 miles." Donnie said as he also stepped away from the computer.

Suddenly he sighed and threw his hands up in the air, and rested his head in them.

"April what am I going to do? My only little brother is out there in the city….. alone, with the kraang doing who knows what to him, I just don't know what to do…" He sighed as a few tears made their way down his cheeks, April then wiped them away and hugged him, for the first time Donnie didn't go gaga over it like usual, instead he just hugged her back and cried.

"Oh Donnie, I'm sorry, but don't worry! Leo, Raph and Casey are going to find him, and when they do….." April paused when she hears movement from the turnstiles (the entrance to Donnie's lab) and Raph enters, along with Leo, and Casey.

Raph immediately noticed his little brother crying, and said:

"Then the Karrang will pay! We'll make sure of it" and he leaned down to hug Donnie, Leo joining in later as they all engaged in a group hug.

"What are you guys doing back?" Donnie asked as they got out of the group hug.

"We came back because there were so many buildings and we aren't sure which one to go to." Leo answered sadly.

"I think we may have found the one…" Donnie started, pointing to the building with the 67 mile underground basement."

"Mikey will be back, Just you wait."

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

"Oh, where am I?" Mikey whispered as he woke up to tremendous pain, when it cleared, he saw that he was strapped to a metallic table which looked like a surgical table, he then saw a machine above his head which made him gulp. It was a neon yellow looking lazer thing… and it was two inches from his face.

"Aw man! What's going on dude?" Mikey asked as he went wide-eyed looking at the machine.

"Kraang will now commence Operation: Universal Energies."

Mikey gulped at that statement as the ray powered up…

_It was too late… right?_

TBC…

**That's it for now, next chapter be written by Supermikeyninjalady, hope you all enjoyed and remember to REVIEW for quick updates.**

**-Mikki4mikey and Supermikeyninjalady**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone… ok first of all I am so sorry for not updating in a while. Completely my fault not Mikki4mikey's. Anyways I have been seriously busy with work, friends, and family lately. But no worries, next chapter will get up quickly with _REVIEWS_ thanks, and again I'm sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.

Chapter 5 written by Supermikeyninjalady

**The Prime Target…**

The building was tall, very tall, with modern tiles and squeaky clean windows as far as the eye could see. And the remaining turtles, Casey, and April, stood like ants at the very bottom.

"There's _no way_ this is an abandoned building…" Raph grunted, staring at the polished front doors.

"It is though, according to the article online, this building has been clear since 1986." April retorted.

"Or at least that's what they want us to think." Donnie continued suspiciously, "Either way, this seems like the right building where they're holding Mikey, remember it has a basement going down 67 miles."

"Can't wait." Raph said sarcastically.

They approached the front doors, sliding them open easily and entering a too clean main room. The chairs were stacked nicely in a row, the floor was so clean you could see your reflection, and the receptionists desk had a red apple sitting on top of it.

"I am seriously not getting a good feeling about this place…" Leo said, sticking one of his katanas into the apple, nothing happened.

"Just… an apple." He sighed.

"Agh…" April cried suddenly from Leo's right, gripping onto the desk as if holding on for dear life. "It's over there… the door. I can sense it."

Leo nodded, and signaled for the others to follow him. Together they creeped towards the doors, and Leo carefully and slowly opened the door.

"Crap." Raph breathed out.

On the other side of the door were millions and millions of stairs, going deep down into the ground, and surrounded by darkness.

"Ok… Guess I'll go first." Leo said, stepping onto one of the many steps. The others following behind him. Soon they were all on the stairs slowly making their way down.

"See this isn't so ba…" Leo started, but was interrupted when the stairs turned into a slide, and he was whisked off of his feet.

And they were sliding, slipping, at lightning speed, down the 67 miles…

Down…

And down…

And down…

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

The laser beam came inching towards his face, at a snail's pace. It was bright, blindingly so, and he felt the beginnings of a migraine coming to the backs of his eyes.

Sweat trickled down his face, and his fists closed and opened. But he refused to cry, scream, or give the kraang anything to be proud of.

He was going to stay strong… until the end.

"Why is this lazer so slow?" Mikey rasped out, trying to sound strong.

"The ones known as Kraang like to see the bright one suffer under their majestic power. As slowly and painfully as possible." The kraang answered metallically.

As the laser got closer… and closer to Mikey, heat began to radiate on his skin.

He gulped.

_Guess this is it… sorry bros… I'll miss you._

The laser finally touched his head, and pain, so much pain, more than he had ever felt before, came flooding into his head.

He screamed out in pain, unable to stop his cries, unable to stop his tears, and he slowly but surely felt all his energy being drained from him, and his happiness, his creativity… his imagination.

Just when he decided to give up, to give in to the pain… it all stopped.

The laser switched off, the lights dimmed, and Mikey lay in horrible pain, breathing raggedly and sobbing hysterically.

"Kraang why has the item known as the bright stealer machine turned off?" He could hear a kraang ask.

"Intruders, the ones known as the bright one's family and friends have come to save the bright one." A Kranng replied hurriedly.

"Not if Kraang can help it!"

As soon as the kraang said it, they all left, leaving Mikey all alone in his pain.

But even in his half awareness Mikey started to feel _hope. _His family came to save him.

Everything was going to be ok…

_Please, please let them find me… I don't know how much more I can take…_

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

The kraang ran along the corridors, their metal feet panging against the floors as they ran, quicker and quicker.

It seemed like they were running forever when finally Kraang sub-prime came to a quick stop, about five or six other kraang bots running into him as he did so.

"Stupid kraang. Don't run into sub-prime." The upper kraang said menacingly. "We have found the ones known as the bright one's family and friends, and kraang will take them to the places of the places where the prisoners are held."

On the floor, and unconscious, lay the turtles, Casey and April, all in uncomfortable positions from landing so hard on the tile floors.

Wasting no more time, the rest of the kraanf helped pick up each unconscious enemy and proceeded to the jail cells.

The jail cells were just like the one Mikey was held in, very small, and unkept with pink on the outer parts of the walls. It smelt of swamps and sewage and hadn't been cleaned (unlike the rest of the building) for years.

Easily throwing their captures in to five different cells, the kraang turned to leave.

And as they did so, Kraang sub-prime smiled his disgusting rubbery pink lipped smile, and said:

"Kraang shall be the one and only rulers of the place known as earth. And soon it will be dimension Y…"

And with one final laugh, the kraang left, whipping the door behind them closed with a loud _crack. _And over confident thoughts playing in their minds.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Casey groaned as he started to come back to consciousness, his leg throbbed like a mother fucker…

"Ouch…" He moaned, slowly opening his eyes, and when he did, he sat up straight in fear.

He was in a tiny little… cage like thing, and to his left were his friends… and to his right…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He yelled out, terrified.

To his left were other versions of mutants, dogs, cats, hermit crabs… and even ones he didn't even know the names of. Or if their species even existed outside these walls.

"Huh? Casey… are you ok?" A voice asked him suddenly, and he sighed in relief.

"Raph, man, I've never been happier to hear your voice in my life." He sighed.

"What's wrong with you Casey!?" Raph replied annoyed. "And… where are we?"

"Ok first, there's nothing wrong with me dude, it's just that there are other weird… _things_ in here. Some of them look like monsters out of a fantasy book, and second, I have no clue where we are."

"We must have been caught." Raph grunted, "Leo's in the cell right next to me but I can't get him to wake up."

"Yeah... I can't get Donnie to wake up either…" Casey said, trying, but failing, to wake up the turtle in the cell next to him.

"Looks like we're on our own." Raph sighed angrily. He was really mad at himself, here they were in cells when they were trying to rescue their baby brother…

"What great rescuers we are eh?" Casey sighed, as if reading his mind.

"Yeah…" Raph started, seriously mad, he began to look around the room, trying to find something… anything to help them escape. Mikey didn't have much time.

Then he saw it.

"Oh my gosh… Case… look!" Raph yelled, squeezing his hands through the bars to pint to the far right corner of the room.

There on the floor, was a long black rusty lever, just sitting there menacingly.

Barely out of reach.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Mikey took deep breaths, struggling to get out of the bonds that held him down.

He was scared, terrified even. But not for himself… but for his brother's and April and Casey. If they got caught it would be all his fault.

"Need… to… get… out…" He struggled, pulling against the heavy ropes, trying miserably to get free.

But it was no use. He was stuck.

Suddenly he got an idea, and looked to the button just inches from his head, the button that activated the laser. If he could just reach it… maybe he could set the laser to split open the ropes, and he'd be free. But how could he move the laser away from his head…

Struggling once more, Mikey pulled at the ropes around his legs, trying to slip out of them, they rubbed against his skin leaving nasty rope burns, but finally, happily, he managed to get his legs out, and he used them to kick the laser until it was facing the ropes around his upper body."

"Well… it's now or never I guess…"

Moving his head up, pushing at his neck to reach the button, he pressed down.

And for a second a blinding fear came over him, a light shined in his face, and then pressing the button once more with his head, he sighed and dropped his head heavily back on to the lab desk.

And crossing his fingers, he lifted himself up with an overdramatic girly squeal.

He had done it! He was free! Donnie would be so proud!

His glee only lasted a second though, before he heard metal footsteps outside the door, and jumping off the desk, he put all his effort into moving his weak body. As fast as he could, as fast as his aching body would let him, he limped into the storage closet.

And all he could do… was wait.

TBC…

Hey guys, again I am so sorry for the long update, but hopefully this chapter was worth it. We love you! And remember, _REVIEW _for quicker updates. Peace.

-Supermikeyninjalady and Mikki4mikey


	7. Chapter 6

Duh Duh DUH…. We're back. And we are so _so_ sorry for the late, late, late update. School has been a bust lately with lots of homework, tests, and projects. Anyways we love this story, and you guys so much that we knew we _needed_ to get another chapter up ASAP. Since we are so busy we helped each other come up with ideas for the next chapter. This chapter is written by me, but the idea of their escape was Mikki4mikey's awesome idea. Sorry again, and enjoy!

Chapter 6 written by Supermikeyninjalady and ideas for escape by Mikki4mikey

**The Prime Target…**

The cell block was old and moldy, so unlike the rest of the building. And the hot headed turtle and impetuous Casey were starting to lose their patience.

"I see the lever" Raph said for the millionth time, reaching blindly for the old rusty thing.

"Yeah Raph, _so can I_, so how do we get close enough to reach it?" Casey asked, also for the millionth time. They were falling into a loop and frustrations were high.

Raph growled, pulling his hand back into the cage. He didn't even grunt when it scraped against the old rusty cage door.

"This is getting old. And fast. We need to get out of here!" He grimaced, searching all around him for some means of escape.

"Get out!? Ya think you can get outta here? Yeah right kid." Said a voice suddenly, it was deep and gruff, similar to Raph's except it sounded older.

"Huh?! Who the shell said that?" Raph cried out, surprised. And he heard Casey scream sheepishly beside him.

"Relax, I'm just like you. A mutant that the Kraang got a hold on. I've been a prisoner here for two months." The voice said again patiently. As If it's done this before.

"Oh yea? Show yourself then!" Raph screamed, still not trusting it.

"Yeah! Come out ya punk!" Casey also yelled.

The two of them heard a sigh, and finally in a cage very close to them, a large hermit crab mutant with beady black eyes and a swerving shiny gray shell came to the edge of the cage and stared straight at the teenagers.

"What the… you are a mutant." Raph said dumb founded.

"Yeah. And so are you." The crab replied, "The name's Sheldon. And don't ya dare make fun of it or I'll beat ya for making fun of the name my mama chose fer me."

Raph glanced over at Casey's cage, and they exchanged a look. Should they trust this guy? Or should they just try and get out on their own?

Agreeing silently, Raph turned back to face Sheldon again, trying his best to hold his glare as he stared into the crabs crazy eyes.

_They had no choice. They needed to trust this guy._

_Well… at least it's not a cockroach… _Raph thought.

"I'm Raphael and this is my friend Casey. We just got here. We know how to get out if we can just reach that lever over there…"

"Oh don't even bother. I've tried to reach that old thing so many times now but even my claws can't get there from here… wait a minute. You guys are closer to the lever, maybe if I gave you my claw you could use it to grab the lever." Sheldon interrupted.

"You've… got to be kidding me… right?" Casey asked in disgust, "How are you going to give it to us? Are you going to rip it off of you or something?"

Sheldon chuckled, "No, no need for that, you see mutant or no mutant, I am a hermit crab. And sometimes our claws fall off so we can grow new ones. I'll just give you one of my old ones."

Casey gagged in disgust.

"Knock it off Casey." Raph said seriously, "We'll do it if it means saving Mikey."

_I'll do anything to save Mikey…_

Raph was happy when Sheldon didn't ask any personal questions, and instead got right to it. Soon he was pushing a smelly old claw out of his cage and into Raph's grasp.

As he grasped the claw, Casey was a little green and blood seeped out of the offending appendage.

"Aw man! That's totally gross dude" Casey whined.

Then Raph continued, he reached the claw out, inching it closer and closer to the lever, slowly and steadily. One wrong move and he'd drop the claw.

"Hurry Raph…" Casey said as he heard a noise outside the locked door of the cell block.

"Yeah, hurry kid." Sheldon continued.

Sweat dripped down Raph's face as he concentrated, trying to hurry as his arms shook with nerves. Finally, and surely, the claws grabbed at the lever and brought it into the air.

"That's it kid. You almost got it…" Sheldon whispered.

Three more inches…

Two inches…

One…

"Got it!" He rasped out a little too loudly.

"Well it's now or never, the Kraang will be in here in a few seconds."

"Huh…. Raph…?" Donnie's voice suddenly said.

"What's going on?" Leo joined in.

His brothers were finally awake!

"Guys hurry! They're right outside the door!" April cried out of nowhere.

"April! Oh thank god!" Casey scream- whispered.

"I just woke up and I noticed you guys had a plan to escape!" She said from a cell pretty far away.

Toning out his brother's and friend's voices, Raph worked on jamming the lever into the lock and twisting.

He chocked a laugh as his lock fell down and clattered to the floor with a loud bang.

"Kraang, what is making that horrible sound?" One kraang asked from nearby.

"Kraang thinks that one of the mutants is sick" the other one answered.

"Well, let kraang check the source," the first kraang queried.

Raph's brothers and friends and even Sheldon looked at him with fear in their eyes, and the door opened with a creak.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Mikey didn't dare to breath as the door opened and the Kraang entered silently in. He stared out of a tiny crack in the closet's door.

"Kraang! Where is the one known as the bright one that Kraang is supposed to use for the thing called the plan!" One Kraang asked quickly.

"Kraang does not know Kraang, Kraang will now follow Kraang to the security room, where Kraang will set up the gas alarm." The other anxious Kraang replied.

And as quickly as they had entered, they were gone.

Finally Mikey allowed himself to breathe, taking in a large shaky breath. The gas alarm? What was a gas alarm?

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out!" He gasped, pulling himself up and looking for a way to escape other than the door that led out to the Kraang's main hallway.

He smiled weakly when he saw the vent that led to the air ducts. They would be perfect to crawl through for his escape.

Now how to get up there…?

Using quick thinking, Mikey grasped the edge of a shelf holding old mechanical devices and started to climb.

It was extremely hard because he was so hurt, but he finally managed to get to the top and slipped his shaky fingers onto the vent to open it, luckily for him the screws holding the vent up were old, and easy to remove, and soon he was pulling himself up and into the vents.

He sat there for a second regaining his breath, which would've taken a grandeur of five minutes if it weren't for the fact that Mikey knew he had to keep going.

So, winded and exhausted, Mikey started to crawl through the ducts and hopefully to freedom.

But as he continued on, it started to get hotter and hotter.

Slipping on his own sweat that had fallen off of him and clung to the floor of the ducts, Mikey sprawled forward with an oomph.

"Ugh… have…. To get… up…" he wheezed, trying but failing to get up off of his wobbly arms and knees.

Just as he was finally starting to get his footing, white wispy fog entered the ducts at all sides.

"Oh crap." He chocked, "This must be the gas alarm."

Mikey backed into the ducts walls trying to get away from the ever closer gas.

Soon the gas was on top of him and he tried to push his head to the ceiling where the air was momentarily clean, but with one final gasp, the gas entered his lungs, filled him with heat and sent burning pains throughout his body.

He was suffocating… suffocating… in an air duct of all places.

Finally with one last breath, he went under, falling to the floor of the ducts unconscious.

And the gas slowly dissipated into the air…

Until he was alone and unaware in the air ducts.

TMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNTMNT

Raph quickly hid the cage's lock behind his shell, and made it look like the cage was still locked, just as the Kraang entered.

"What is going on in here ones known as mutants?" a Kraang asked skeptically as it entered with one other Kraang, guns in hands.

The cell block was quiet as the friends tried to think of something to say.

Finally to their relief Sheldon spoke up, "We're just trying to sleep, what else would we be doing?"

He asked this in a mock angry tone.

"But Kraang heard what is known as noise." The Kraang continued.

"Oh yeah? Well sorry for breathing." Raph spit back.

"Wrong choice one known as Raphael." The Kraang said, and both Kraang started to make their way over to Raph's cell. They lifted their laser guns and were about to shoot when a voice came over the speakers.

"Kraang, this is Kraang prime! The bright one has tried to do what is known as escape. But Kraang found him in the Kraang air ducts. All lower Kraang must report to the main room IMMIDEATELLY!" the voice shrilled.

And with that the Kraang were sprinting out of the room, leaving the others behind.

"Phew that was a close call!" Raph sighed. But he was really just trying to cover up his fear for his baby bro. Especially after the announcement.

"Close call!? Raph! You almost got yourself killed!" Leo cried angrily.

Raph opened his mouth to yell back but was stopped when Donnie interrupted.

"You guys we don't have time for this we need to save Mikey!"

"Don's right Raph, we have to go." Leo agreed.

Raph nodded, feeling stupid for letting his anger blind him from the rescue mission for a second. Mad that it blinded him from saving his little brother, his best friend.

Not wasting any more time Raph swung his cage open and went to work on the other's cages.

Soon his brothers, Casey, April, and Sheldon were freed as well.

"Who's he?" Donnie asked pointing to Sheldon.

"He's an ally. Now come on, let's go!" Raph cried, and soon they were jumping towards the door.

"But what about the other mutants in here, the unconscious ones?" April asked quickly turning back to look at the other cages.

"We'll come back for them later! Come on, let's go!"

Finally the group was out the door, hiding in the shadows of the hallways, and leaving the musty cell block behind.

TBC…

Hey guys again sorry for the long wait, Mikki4mikey writes the next chapter. _REVIEW _for quicker updates, and to help our story grow. Peace.

-Supermikeyninjalady and Mikki4mikey


End file.
